


Kintsugi

by FrightKnight



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gettin' Smutty Wit It, lewd acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrightKnight/pseuds/FrightKnight
Summary: Today was supposed to be like any other day, instead, you find yourself healing Colossus and dealing with what transpires next!(Note: Reader has healing powers)





	Kintsugi

The day was quiet. A little too quiet for your standards.  
The summer sun was setting and left a warm glow in your office. You wander over to the window to look at the sunset, to your fascination a sky full of warm hues changing shade the lower it got. You stifle a small yawn, stretching to reawaken your tired bones before taking a careful look around, inspecting your surroundings. It was nothing short of a normal nurses room; a few resting beds and a wall dedicated to medical machines in case things were worse than the typical cuts and scrapes children got in the training rooms.

  
It was almost a bit of a boring job to have. You had been working for Charles Xavier as the resident nurse at his school for a little under a month and had yet to see any wild injuries to use your powers on. You were never much for a fighter, but giving the healing touch? That you could do no problem.

  
As if on cue the door to your office bursts open to reveal Storm and Beast carrying an unconscious Colossus with difficulty. Your face flushes at the sight of the muscular man but instantly drops at the sight of his once immaculate metal body now covered in terrible cracks all along the right side of his shoulder and torso.

  
"What happened?!" you ask gravely as they lay him down on one of the medical beds, a whine of pressure erupting from underneath from the man's sheer weight. Storm rests a hand against his chiseled face and looks back to you with worry.

  
"The mutant we were after...whatever it went to attack me with Piotr saved me from and...oh goddess..." she trailed before you delicately ran your fingers along the deep injury that ran along his torso, immediately shooting your hand up as his brows furrowed with pain. His breaths were growing ragged as the seconds passed, you had to act quick.

  
"Is he not able to turn back?" you ask quizzically, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she turned away from his stressful state, unable to watch her friends injured state any longer. Beast shakes his head and gives a frustrated sigh in response.

  
"I believe he's stuck like this because his body is in shock..."

  
"Damn..." you whisper before hearing him give a weak grunt of pain, worry setting deeply on everyone's face. In this form, he wouldn't be able to get any sort of anesthesia, not that your powers made it painful, but to see him like this...

  
You shook your head and looked towards the two, giving a warm reassuring smile.

  
"I'll do my best to patch him up, please give me some time to do my work."

  
"May the Goddess aid you in your endeavors, Y/N. Thank you." Storm whispered before leaving quickly with Beast who gave a curt nod to you before departing. You could tell they were both more worried than they let on, and you couldn't blame them. Even in your short time working at this school you had known Colossus to be one of the strongest mutants there, but also one of the most gentle. He always stayed with the children who were injured or too scared to get their shots and medicines, it wasn't difficult to catch feelings for the metal man.

  
Now his life was in your hands, and you were determined to make sure he would survive.

  
Your brows furrow as your place your fingertips against his metal skin, torn metal scraping against them delicately before a gold liquid begins to seep from your them. It worked its way of filling in the cracks and slowly repairing the damage done to his system, leaving marks of gold in its wake. Soon you marvel at your work, once terrible looking marks now filled with color as it worked it's healing wonders, something you loved and hated in the same breath. While you contained the healing touch, it always left its mark. Some liked it while others disliked seeing the golden reminder of their past injuries. How Colossus would take it made your stomach twist with nerves, but at least he would still be alive.

  
His breath seemed to ease as the liquid solidified and continued to work its magic in repairing his system. A soft sigh of exhaustion leaves your lips as the process of this task finally hits you. While this was a strong mutant gift, it was also extremely draining and now you wanted to do nothing but rest.  
I should alert the others that he's alright..., you think as you debate pulling up a chair and resting while he fully recovers, but letting the team know he was alright was your first priority.

  
As you turn to leave you feel the cool hand of the unconscious man grab yours. Your face grows red with embarrassment as you turn back and meet his hazy gaze that looks defeated, broken. It makes your heart crumble. Before you can say anything though he immediately passes back out and drops your hand and you take the chance to stumble out of your office, trying not to seem as surprised as you are.

 

"Y/N? What's wrong?" Storm is quick to ask but you shake your head, trying not to reveal the reason of your flustered appearence.

  
"Colossus is perfectly fine. He's going to need some rest, there's only so much my healing can do..."

  
"Thank you. So much," she whispered before pulling you into a tight hug, a look of relief showing on Beasts face at the news.

  
"May we see him?" Beast asks softly, a small nod given in return as you open the door for them. You lead them into the room to look at his resting figure, your face set in a focused frown to prevent them from thinking you felt anything more than friendly concern for him. Even if it was just a brief hand holding, your heart still fluttered softly at the sight of him now and left you dizzier than you already were.

  
"That's quite a technique you have here...he looks-"

  
"Broken." you blurt out before you can stop yourself, remembering his gaze from earlier. The silence your words bring is staggering before Storm clicks her tongue, resting a hand on your shoulder.

  
"It's a reminder, an important one. Thank you again, Y/N. Why don't you get some rest?" she offers as you attempt to stifle a yawn. You shake your head, wanting to stay for when he wakes up but finding it harder and harder to keep yourself up before hearing Beast chuckle.

  
"Go rest, you're not the only medical savvy person here."

  
"Are you sure? I just don't want to leave him alone..."

  
"He won't be alone. Now please, Y/N. Rest."

  
It's not hard for you to give in to their requests. Your body is exhausted from it's earlier endeavors and you saunter off to your room, a complimentary gift for your working long hours. You hold your hands to your chest and smile softly as you remember how delicately Colossus held it despite the situation, and it's what you think about as your head touches your pillow before you fall into a deep sleep.

  
-

  
Hours later you're woken to the sound of knocking on your door. You sit up and realize you've fallen asleep in your uniform and scramble to look somewhat presentable.  
"One moment!" you call as you quickly toss something new on and scramble to fix your hair, a mess from the rest. Moments later you open the door and stare directly into the broad chest of none other than Colossus who now stares down at you with a sheepish smile.  
"Good morning, Y/N. I hope I didn't wake you." he starts. You can already feel your ears burn as you wave your hands in the air and scoff.  
"No no, I've been up for hours. How are you feeling?" you lie, hoping your half awake appearance won't reveal your facade. He seems to buy it and shuffles awkwardly in the door frame.

  
"Much better. I just wanted to personally thank you for healing me, what I did was...risky," he admitted, a frown settling on your lips.

  
"It was, but you saved Ororo's life in the process. What matters now is that you're alright." you finally answer as you eye the hoodie again. It fits him nicely, but you can't help but poke around the new set of clothing as he's usually one to show off his arms that he works so hard to keep in shape. "What's with the new getup?"

  
"Ah, I...I am not ready to reveal my scars yet," he admitted carefully as if hoping not to offend you.

  
"I see." you nod softly. You understood his dilemma, but it was still never easy to hear people wanting to hide something like this. It made you feel like your power was a mistake to force them to revisit their injuries. As if sensing your negative thoughts he brought his arms around you in a gentle embrace and you swear your heart skipped a beat.

  
"What I did was foolish, if you were not here to save me I don't if I would still be alive, Y/N. This...this is what I am terrified of realizing when I see your work," he confessed before releasing you, his face a mixture of embarrassment from his embrace and anxious from his confession. You wished he had held you a little longer but gave a small nod to show you understood.

  
"I get it, it's not easy to have to revisit something like this. May I...see how it's doing?" you ask softly to his avoidant gaze. He looks hesitant at first but unzips his hoodie slowly to reveal a jagged line of gold running across it. The more he reveals the harder your heart begins to pound and you reach up to trail your fingers along it delicately. It's smooth, almost like it was always meant to be there and your eyes travel down to his torso, cheeks flushed.

  
"You're looking really good...It-IT'S LOOKING REALLY GOOD..." you stammer before a bashful smile appears on his lips. You swore if he could blush in his metal form he would be right now.

  
"No need to be embarrassed by your work." he mused softly before hesitantly taking your hand in his. You could feel your heartbeat pulsing through your ears at this point, unsure of what was happening but not wanting to stop it.

  
"W-would you like to come in so I can inspect it more?" you ask, a brazen attempt that you're not sure you'll ever get again. He catches on quickly and gives you a small nod, closing the distance between you before shutting the door. You guide him slowly to your bed where he sits and slowly de-clothed his hoodie, his gaze turning away from the injury, still ashamed. You run your hands along the lines of gold on his shoulder and his body seems to tense.

  
"I can stop..." you offer but he takes your hand once more and plants a kiss softly on your fingertips, your face burning now as he meets your eyes, a look of want now replacing the shame.

  
"Please continue, Y/N. I have wanted this for some time, just not under these circumstances." he jokes softly before he releases your hand. You're dumbstruck. You had both shared the friendly conversation while he visited your office, and maybe a lingering stare every now and then, but to find he had been interested in you all this time? You were flabbergasted.

  
Before you can stop yourself you bring your lips to a line of gold trailing up the right side of his neck and begin planting small kisses along the line trailing down. He releases a small groan before delicately directing your lips to his own in a passionate kiss, his hands beginning to explore your body as it intensified. Before you knew it he was tugging at the buttons of your shirt, delicately trying to release the buttons, your brain freezing as you realized what was happening.

  
"Wait, stop-" you uttered out breathlessly, but it was too late. His hand broke through the delicate fabric like it was nothing and your shirt lay open, revealing a gold trail of your own right between your breasts. He stared in surprise at the revelation and quickly looked away, covering his eyes like the gentleman he was.  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

  
"Nobody knows, it's alright..." you answer softly as you wrap your shirt around yourself to cover the sight. It had been so long ago but the wound was still lively and gold like as if you had healed yourself yesterday. After an attempt to heal someone during a mugging gone wrong you were, unfortunately, their victim as well, and had it not been for your powers...you would have had the same fate as the life you weren't able to save.

  
You shook your head of the past and let your hand graze his chin to direct his gaze back to you, a small welcoming smile playing on your lips as you let your shirt fall open to reveal the gold line fully once more. He trailed a metal finger along it delicately before letting his hand rest against it, feeling your heartbeat hammering away from his touch.  
"Y/N? Have you seen Colossus anywhere? He said he was going to cha-"

  
Storms voice could be heard before the door opened carefully, the both of you frozen in shock as she stared at you trying to connect the dots, a look of surprise forming before she gave a nervous laugh.

  
"It seems I've interrupted something...If you'll excuse me..." she smiled as she quickly shut the door, but the embarrassment had already been dished out. You quickly closed your shirt and Colossus stood abruptly, putting his hoodie back on hastily before you both shared a nervous laugh.

  
"S-so...that was awkward..."

  
"Da."

  
"I guess I'll just see you later at some point. Don't try to move your body too aggressively, it's still healing," you added in, patting his arm.

  
"Maybe it's good we were stopped then..." he admitted with a teasing smirk, your immediate reaction to push him away playfully but his sheer weight kept him in place.

  
"I knew there was a devilish side to you, Piotr Rasputin." you teased back before he started off, but you tugged his hoodie before he got too far, a serious look forming. "Hey, so...now that you know my secret...just know you're not alone in this, okay?"

  
He seemed to pause for a moment before turning back to you and holding you in a tight hug and smiling.

  
"Da. Thank you for opening up to me, Y/N, you make this weight easier to bear," he admitted before releasing you and looking away sheepishly. "Would...you like to get dinner sometime?"

  
"I would, maybe after we can pick up where we left off..." you tease before he frowns with embarrassment, edging towards the door.

  
"T-that would be very nice..."

  
"It's a date then," you smile before he sneaks one last look at you, a look filled with appreciation and warmth that he hadn't shown before. As he left you couldn't help but be filled with excitement for the coming days, and a little better about your own gold battle scar that you now trailed your finger along lazily as you remembered his touch. What a wild morning this had turned into, a morning that you both would probably not forget for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Babies first half smut/awkward writing, I was thinking about how Piotr would look with something like Kintsugi on him after a nasty battle and this kind of just happened hahasobs  
> I hope you were able to enjoy it though! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ;;


End file.
